más allá del cielo en el firmamento
by PlatinumRl
Summary: un chico es transportado al mundo de los pokemon donde los humanos no existen, los pokemon son los únicos habitantes estos hablan entre ellos y tienen sus formas particulares de vivir, un mundo donde los humanos no son mas que un cuento de hadas que las madres les hacen a sus crías cuando estas desean asustarlos, este chico se ha convertido en un oshawot acompáñenos a verlo
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic, siempre quise empezar a escribir aquí, a cada rato pienso en en una historia que quedarían bien en un fic y la busco y nadie ha hecho nada parecido. Algo similar pasa con esta historia, aunque es mi primera vez tratare de hacer una historia linda y personajes memorables, que los diviertan leyéndola tanto como yo me he divertido escribiéndola.

quiero agradecer a todos los que me impulsaron para empezar a escribir, quiero que me dejen sus opiniones criticas y primeras impresiones aquí directo en los reviews les agradecería pues con ellos me ayudan a mejorar.

antes de leer: _**Disclaimer: ni Pokémon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **.:** **Más allá del cielo en el firmamento:.**

Capítulo 1: ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

*jadea *jadea –como, *jadea –Como es que llegue a este lugar, estos árboles y arbustos son enormes. Tengo una jaqueca terrible estas plantas me lastiman, será mejor que encuentre algún claro, esto está todo mojado y pegajoso. – En ese momento aún no me había percatado pero, fue justo ahí cuando pase mi mano por mi cabeza para secar el sudor, que me di cuenta de que algo había cambiado.

–Ah que suerte parece que he encontrado un camino. *ugh(–No siento mis pies)

–Oye! Estas bien!?... oye? –Menos mal que estas bien! –dijo ella alegremente

–Y–yo... Que paso –dijo dije sujetando mi cabeza.

–Te desmallaste saliendo de ese bosque espinoso, eres tipo agua no deberías hacer estas cosas

(–tipo que!?) – ¿de qué hablas?

–si mira tienes suerte, que yo paso siempre por aquí buscando bayas aranja, así fue como te recuperaste.

–No entendí nada pero casi ni me duele la cabeza.

–Debiste estar hambriento casi me la arrancas de las manos. –decía ella mientras reía.

–Lo siento no lo sabía.

–No te preocupes, por cierto eres un oshawot ¿no es así?

(–Oshawot? Ese debe ser mi nombre, bah ni siquiera eso recuerdo)

–Si así es y tu cómo te llamas.

– ¿Yo? Yo soy pikachu, parece que no te puedes mover si no es muy lejos te puedo ayudar a llegar a donde vives.

(–Es cierto ¿de dónde vengo? No sé ni dónde estoy) –veras, la cosa es que no tengo donde vivir.

–Enserio pero debes quedarte en algún lugar, últimamente está lloviendo mucho, aunque seas agua la lluvia no te hará del todo bien y menos para dormir.

( –Que será eso de que soy agua será porque soy aquario? Posiblemente)

–No conoces algún lugar para quedarme.

–Mhm… a mi casa no podría llevarte pero, tengo una guarida no muy lejos de aquí, ¿estará bien para ti?

–Suena perfecto hasta que recupere mi memoria

–Ok, pues vamos que está empezando a anochecer.

–Estaba caminando como podía mientras pikachu me llevaba a su "guarida" para pasar la noche no hablamos mucho durante el camino, fue bastante rápido puesto que en 7 minutos ya habíamos llegado.

–Mira ya llegamos –dijo pikachu señalando una pequeña cabaña en medio de 3 árboles

–Wow! es más impresionante de lo que mencionaste

–La hiso gurdurr yo solo ayude un poco… Ya me voy, que descanses –decía pikachu mientras se alejaba

– ¿Me vendrás a ver mañana? –pregunte mientras me despedía

–Claro! – dijo volteándose mientras se alejaba

–Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de irse, pase meditando solo lo sucedido, a ver si lograba recordar lo que paso, pero fue en vano solo terminaba con dolor de cabeza. Así que me eche a dormir, No habían ni 3 horas de haberme dormido cuando me estremecí en la pequeña cama improvisada, cuando recordé todo, soy un chico de 19 años me llamo Sora estaba en mi bici en las afueras de la ciudad, pero no parece que este en el mismo mundo hasta el cielo es diferente además soy un pokemon y me puedo comunicar con los demás pokemon, me pregunto ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Acaso alguien me trajo? O ¿estoy aquí para hacer algo? ¿Por qué pikachu fue tan amable con migo? Hablando de ella quizás debería preocuparme en lo que le diré mañana… ya se! Seguiré como si no hubiese recuperado la memoria así no tendré que explicar nada. Volveré a dormir eso me refrescara más.

–Agh, ya amaneció, mejor me levanto para esperar a pikachu. –dije mientras un rayo de sol le daba justo en un ojo.

–Oshawot ya estas despierto –gritaba pikachu desde fuera.

–Si adelante –dije mientras me estiraba.

–Buenos días como amaneciste, ¿recuerdas algo? –decía pikachu con un tono algo preocupado.

–No, no logre recordar nada. (–de momento tratare de seguir como ayer)

–Oh, qué mal, supongo que ya recordaras luego… ¿tienes hambre? Porque no vamos a comer algo. –decía pikachu mientras salía queriendo que yo la siguiese

–Ah claro. –dije en tono ignorante mientras le seguía el paso.

–Mira aquí hay muchas bayas elige solo las que vayas a comer.

Mientras íbamos al sur vi un gran claro donde no había arboles grandes como en aquel camino si no que era más bien un lugar lleno de plantas más pequeñas.

– ¿Cuáles son las mejores? –le dije para aparentar que no sabía que comer aunque con mis conocimientos sabía que las baya sidra o aranja eran las mejores.

–Pues cualquiera mientras sea suave o dulce, bien aquí voy –hiso un rayo y 3 bayas cayeron 2 aranja y una cheri.

–Eso fue increíble –le dije muy sorprendido de que controle tan bien su rayo como para no lastimar nada más que la rama de la baya.

–Tu turno –me miro esperando que hiciera algo quizás ¿un ataque no?

(–pensé en hacer pistola de agua pero no quería dañar a las plantas quería hacer justo como ella, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo utilizarlo, así que mire hacia una roca y abrí mi boca en forma de O, pero no salía nada, trate de levantar la lengua, y logre sacar un gran chorro de agua pero eso dañaría las plantas justo lo que no querría, mientras no dejaba de salir en chorro grande moví mas mi lengua y se hacía más pequeño pero más fuerte pensé que eso era justo lo que necesitaba).

–Te ves muy gracioso practicando – me dijo pikachu mientras tenía una pequeña risa burlona.

–ya, no te rías hago lo mejor que puedo –le dije mientras subía a un árbol para apuntar mejor.

Cuando estaba arriba vi la gran variedad de bayas que había, una de ellas era enorme resaltaba de las demás, le apunte a esa con un mini chorr bayas sidra.

(Pikachu me miraba con una cara un poco rara cuando me ve caminando con esa baya enorme)

–Wow que gran baya ango –me dijo sorprendida (así que así se llaman) –pensé

–esta "ango" ¿a qué sabe? no recuerdo haberla comido antes

–es algo dura pero es dulce y picante eso hace que sea mi favorita

–uff pues no me gusta que sea picante me la cambias por tu cheri (en realidad solo quería agradarla porque sentí que no he hecho nada por ella y ella me dio hasta techo)

– ¡claro!, no creo comerla sola la guardare para casa y la comparto con mi madre gracias –dijo con una cara bastante feliz, creo que está contenta.

– ¿Vamos a comer aquí?  
–no vamos a otro lugar que está bastante cerca –dijo mientas se alejaba rápidamente

Justo como había mencionado muy cerca de su "guarida" en un camino de los de al lado había una colina con un manzano y al final de la colina un precipicio, desde esa colina se podía observar 2 grandes pueblos, uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha. En la colina debajo del manzano había un lugar donde no había césped con dos troncos cortados a la mitad puestos uno al lado del otro en forma de V.

–este lugar es… es precioso. –dije mientras observaba aquel asombroso paisaje

–Lo sé –dijo orgullosamente mientras procedíamos a comer

–ojala recordases algo así tuviésemos más de que hablar. Dijo antes de suspirar

(¿Debería contarle? ¿Qué hay si no me cree? No debería haber problema. Espero que me crea)

–a decir verdad recordé algo anoche

–Enserio que era –dijo acercándose para prestarme más atención

–Recordé que antes de estar aquí yo era un humano –dije rápidamente para no arrepentirme antes.

–Eso es… es. ¿Hablas enserio? Creí que esos solo eran cuentos. – me dijo con cara algo sorprendida

Ni bien ella termino de decir eso, un estruendo resuena desde el pueblo de la izquierda, y salen unos cuantos taillow y willgun volando despavoridos, pikachu paro de comer y llamo la atención de uno de ellos.

– ¡hey! Ven aquí taillow. –le gritaba a uno de los taillow.

–hay… en ese… pueblo… hay… hay… –decía el taillow mientras jadeaba.

–espera respira un poco antes. –le respondo ya un poco más preocupada.

El taillow respiro hondo y dijo rápidamente –en el pueblo hay un pokemon tipo fuego que dice ser humano y está quemando todo.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de varios percances pude terminar este segundo capitulo, creo que mejore bastante en contraste con el anterior y planeo mejorar mas a lo largo de esta historia sin mas que decir.

* * *

–En el pueblo hay un pokemon de fuego, está quemando todo a su alcance y dice que es un humano ¡Está loco!

Al principio no me podía creer nada, el mundo pokémon lo hacía más pacífico donde no pasan cosas como esta, estaba muy sorprendido pero lo más sorprendente era la reacción de Pikachu.

– ¿¡Un qué!? ¿Es en serio? –dijo con una cara angustiada y a la ves enojada.

–Sí, pero ya están de camino los bomberos, no hay de qué preocuparse –terminó de decirnos el Taillow mientras se alejaba con los demás.

–Vamos Oshawot, hay que ir al pueblo –dijo muy decidida.

– ¿Al pueblo? ¿Quieres decir a "ese pueblo" del incendio? –le reproché al escuchar semejante locura.

– ¡Sí! Después de todo eres tipo agua, no hay que temer. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos, muévete! –dijo mientras se alejaba rápidamente.

–¡OK! –no estaba muy seguro de ir pero me picaba la curiosidad, todo por las palabras del Taillow "dice que es un humano" ¿será que hay más como yo?

Era muy extraño lo que estaba pasando, en especial porque pikachu quería ir ¿querrá ayudar a que no se propague el fuego? ¿o sólo quiere castigar al pokémon? Varias preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza, mientras nos acercábamos al lugar del incendio.

–Apaga todo lo que puedas Oshawot, ya lo estoy viendo al malhechor –dijo en tono muy serio.

Yo sólo asentí, usé chorro de agua en todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, logrando apagar con éxito todas las llamas de este lado del pueblo. En frente de ambos se encontraba el autor de tan gran destrucción; un Chimchar, quien parecía bastante fuerte.

–No lo ataques aún, Oshawot

 _Pikachu usó onda trueno, el Chimchar enemigo está paralizado._

–Ahora acerquémonos –dijo mientras la seguía.

–¿Por qué atacaste el pueblo…? ¿Alguien te estaba atacando?

–Y-yo…. yo no… no lo sé… mi cola… mi cola se encendió en forma de estrella gigante… y todos decían que estaba loco y huyeron al ver el fuego.

Pikachu lo miraba tratando de creerle, seguro que aún no entiende qué pasa. Yo sé que Chimchar tiene Mar Llamas y cuando está débil, sus ataques tipo fuego son más fuertes pero ¿por qué no sabe controlarse? Será que es humano como dijo el Taillow, pensar no me llevará a ninguna parte, mejor lo ayudo, ya me contará la verdad.

–Espera Pikachu, está débil –dije mientras le daba mi baya Sidra.

Inmediatamente se curó y las llamas de su cola desaparecían, Pikachu miraba atentamente, parecía muy sorprendida.

–¿Sólo estaba así porque estaba débil?

–Sí, así es como funciona Mar Llamas.

–Gracias chico, tengo tanta hambre que me comería 10 de esas –afirmó Chimchar.

Pikachu maquinó la situación y recordó la gran baya Ango que tenía, se decidió por ofrecérsela.

–Toma, debes tener hambre, es toda la comida que traemos –dijo Pikachu amablemente.

–¡Es enorme! ¿De verdad me la regalas? –respondió Chimchar sorprendido por semejante regalo.

–Claro, cuidado que es un poco picante – asintió Pikachu.

Mientras el Chimchar devoraba, llegaba Blastoise desde el otro lado del pueblo, se desplazaba a una velocidad impresionante usando sus cañones como propulsores, se situó cerca de nosotros sin prestarnos la más mínima atención. Lanzó un chorro con su cañón izquierdo y procedió a romperlo con el derecho haciendo una lluvia artificial de unos segundos terminando de apagar las llamas.

Al final terminó por voltearse y hablar con nosotros.

–Así que tú eres el que anda quemando el pueblo ¿Quién crees que va a pagar por todos los daños que hay en el pueblo? – dijo Blastoise con el ceño fruncido mirando a Chimchar.

Tiene razón, aunque no son tan graves los daños, sólo algunos techos están quemados, alguien debe pagar por ellos pero si Chimchar es humano, él no sabrá ni cómo es el dinero aquí. Me siento muy nervioso y no soy yo el que está siendo acusado.

–Yo pagaré por él –afirmó Pikachu ante la acusación.

–Bueno, vamos a la oficina de bomberos para determinar el costo de los daños –dijo algo extrañado el Blastoise.

Pikachu se adelantaba junto con Blastoise, yo me quedé al lado de Chimchar, tenía mucho que hablar con él después de todo.

–Oye… entonces ¿eres un humano? –dije para confirmar mis sospechas.

–¿Dónde oíste eso? No recuerdo habértelo contado. Como sea, sí, soy humano y lo único que sé de aquí es que aparecí a la orilla del lago cercano a ese pueblo. Les conté a todos que soy humano pero ninguno me creyó ¿por qué tú me crees?

–Porque yo también aparecí cerca de aquí, soy un humano igual que tú. Vengo de Villa Somalia.

–Oh, increíble, yo vengo de la isla Sticks ¿Ves que pequeño se ve todo desde este ángulo? Los árboles y arbustos son gigantes –me decía Chimchar ya con un tono más contento de tener a alguien como él.

–Sí, justo me preguntaba por eso ayer –le respondía mientras reíamos juntos.

–Perdonen por interrumpirlos pero ya llegamos a la oficina.

Así era, habíamos llegado a la oficina que era aún más extraña de lo que me había imaginado. Se encontraba debajo de una cascada, el techo de la oficina partía la cascada en dos quedando sólo la puerta libre de la caída del agua.

Ya dentro de la oficina decidieron cobrar 8000 pokédolares a Pikachu quien se había propuesto a pagar por los daños que Chimchar había causado. Pagó como si de una pequeña suma se tratase sin cambiar su expresión sin siquiera cambiar su expresión facial. ¿Será que es poco ese dinero? ¿o es tan fácil conseguir esa suma?

–Bien chicos, todo está listo, podemos irnos –dijo Pikachu mientras nos mostraba la salida.

Chimchar parecía aliviado como si dejaran de apuntarle con un arma o algo parecido.

–Oye Pikachu, muchas gracias por pagar por mí, no sé cómo voy a pagarte esta –dijo Chimchar parándose al frente de Pikachu.

–Me pagarás todo lo que pagué por ti –dijo sin siquiera voltear a vernos.

–Oye Oshawott, tu amiga me aterra un poco –me susurraba Chimchar.

–¿Y dónde voy a vivir ahora que estoy aquí? Como llegué aquí esta mañana, aún no tengo dónde dormir.

–Bueno, yo me quedo en la gua… –me interrumpe Pikachu con velocidad ¿será que no quiere que él sepa que me quedo en su guarida?

–Yo mostraré la forma de pagarme y en el pueblo donde estabas debe de haber un hotel –dijo ella mirándome con una sonrisa falsa.

–Sí, eso creo, no sé si me acepten después de lo que hice.

–Verán… las formas de conseguir dinero es teniendo un negocio o hacer trabajos para el pueblo –dijo explicando con un dedo levantado.

–¿Y dónde conseguimos esos trabajos para el pueblo? –le preguntó Chimchar interesado.

–En el Tablón de anuncios hay muchos trabajos enfrente de la organización de ayuda mutua –dijo Pikachu mientras señala una gran estructura a un adyacente al pueblo.

–¿Qué clase de trabajos son?

–Pues hay muchos tipos de trabajo diferentes, algunos piden solamente tipo fuego, otros son de protección, otros son más simples, pagarán de acuerdo a la dificultad. Algunos te dejarán regatear tu pago.

–Impresionante, está todo bien definido.

Al llegar al tablón de anuncios salía un Meowstic blanco, con misiones en las manos para colgar en el tablón.

–Buenas tardes ¿vienen por algunas misiones? Esperen que cuelgue estas.

El Meowstic se fijaba bien el tipo de misión y las ordenabas en 3 columnas distintas que decían lugares misteriosos, contratos y contratos elite respectivamente. Nos despedimos de Meowstic para empezar a leer las misiones disponibles.

Pikachu toma 3 misiones de la columna de contratos.

–Elige una de estas; en esta tendrás que transportar mercancía de Ziggzagoon, esta otra dice escoltar a un Growlithe para llegar a casa de su abuela "sólo tipos fuego" y la última es calentar la leña mojada. Son bastante fáciles para un tipo fuego.

–Me la llevaré todas –dijo decidido el Chimchar.

–Será mejor que vayas a realizar una de estas pronto, para que puedas pagar el hotel y guardar algo para ti.

–Sí, tienes razón, nos vemos luego, vengan a visitarme –se despide Chimchar.

Ni bien se había terminado de ir Chimchar en dirección al pueblo, Pikachu suspira.

– ¡Qué injusto! –Pikachu suspiró molesta.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es injusto?

–Él puede ir a los lugares misteriosos solo y yo no.

– ¿Qué? ¿Eso por qué?

–A las chicas no nos dejan ir a esos lugares a solas. Dicen que es muy peligroso –decía levantando la mirada (espera… ya sé a lo que quiere llegar, seguro que quiere que vaya con ella, no me molesta ir con ella de todas formas, no tengo más nada que hacer aquí)

– ¿Entonces quieres escoger algunas y que yo te acompañe, no es así?

– ¿¡En serio quieres acompañarme!? ¡Genial! Así conseguiré más rápido el dinero para… –dejó de hablar en plena celebración (qué extraño).

– ¿Para...?

–No es nada, olvídalo –tonta, ahora más quiero saber más ¿para qué es? No debería molestarla con esto, de alguna forma debo conseguir que ella misma me lo diga, bueno ya idearé algo después.

–Vale… ¿por qué no escoges un contrato?

–Mmm… estaba pensando en uno de los que acaba de traer Meowstic, tiene una franja roja, esos son los urgentes.

–Veámoslo.

 _Urgente_

 _Hemos detectado un pokémon en peligro en el Bosque Plenzo, éste no se encuentra herido pero no parece atacar a los que lo rodean._

 _Objetivo: Rescatar a Piplup._

 _Dificultad: Fácil_

 _Recompensa: estándar pagada por la comunidad 200_

–Paga muy poco ¿no crees? –dije al terminar de leer.

–Sí pero tenemos que ayudarlo, siempre que buscaba contratos me encontraba con muchos como estos pero nunca pude realizarlos hasta ahora, gracias a ti –dijo Pikachu preocupada.

Si es fácil podré practicar más mis ataques, y así conocer mis límites sin miedo a romper nada en la guarida. También podré ver a Pikachu en acción otra vez, esa manera de controlar su rayo es increíble.

–A ver, esto queda por allá –dijo Pikachu emocionada apuntando al suroeste.

–Bien, iré a casa a buscar mi mochila de aventuras. Espérame aquí, no te muevas –se despedía momentáneamente haciendo un puchero.

Mientras Pikachu regresaba, no pude evitar emocionarme. O sea ¡mi primera aventura en un lugar misterioso! Esto es nuevo para mí. Ella dijo que también sería su primera vez en un lugar misterioso, no debe ser nada para ella, debe ser muy fuerte con ese control de rayo, espero poder mantenerme a su nivel y no ser sólo una carga.

–Ya llegué, tengo todo listo ¿nos vamos?

–Sí, vámonos.

Me levanté y la seguí hasta un claro en medio de la nada con cinco pasajes distintos además de por dónde habíamos venido nosotros; cada pasaje tenía dos grandes columnas de madera con el nombre del lugar a donde te diriges si entras en él.

–Plenzo, Plenzo, Plen… Aquí, esta es, el de la derecha.

–Sí, allá vamos, a rescatar a Piplup.

Al cruzar los pilares tallados de madera todo el entorno había cambiado, las hojas de los árboles eran un verde más claro y los arbustos de un color rosa extravagante. Sin lugar a dudas una escena fantástica, nada era tan fuera de lo común, hasta que noté algo extraño.

–Pikachu ¿qué es eso encima de tu cabeza?

– ¿Qué es qué? –dijo extrañada.

–Esa barra verde que tienes por encima de tu… –espera ¿barra verde? ¿Será lo que creo que es? también tiene un número y bajo ella está su… ¡¿nivel?!


End file.
